


抽烟有害健康

by ShiningPuppy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 赛博朋克 2077, 赛博朋克2077
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningPuppy/pseuds/ShiningPuppy
Summary: Judy try to "seduce" Female V.潜水之后的那一夜再也没有做爱的俩人。Judy小猫咪想贴贴想得不行。最后出动了“催情香烟”。成功和V贴来贴去。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	抽烟有害健康

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点吃jiojio的情节，受不了的不要继续了。  
> 算，算是PWP吧……  
> 以及个人感觉后面铺垫不足导致开始OOC得更厉害。  
> 轻喷。

明明是大冬天，屋内的智能恒温器设定得恰到好处，不会太冷也不会太热，很适合拉上心爱的人拥抱着一起入睡。

V却感觉很热很热，由内至外的，热。

她看着那个刚刚坐在自己腿上的女人，深深地吸了一口气。

操，真他妈见鬼了，怎么深呼吸以后感觉更热了呢？

自从潜水那夜以后，V再也没有主动对朱迪做过什么，充其量就是见面时浅浅的啵啵或是拥抱；不然就是裸着上半身相拥入睡，不能再多。倒不是她不想干点什么，只是她每次回家看见朱迪，她就只想坐下来看着她那双琥珀色眼睛，和对方说说今天自己在外头干了什么，又或者是听听朱迪口沫横飞地说着她今天编辑她俩录的超梦时，又有了什么样的奇思妙想。只不过V清楚知道，在拥抱着对方的时候她最原始的欲望并未停歇过，但……架不住这身子骨现在比出事前还容易感到疲惫啊！

V并不想将和恋人深入交流这件事做得公式化，这也是为什么她并没有规定自己一周内非得和朱迪做上个四五六次才算是爱她。只不过这样的心理状态也只有V自己清楚，所以她的表现终究是让朱迪心里感觉不太踏实。让朱迪在V面前直接坦白的说快点和我做爱？对不起，气氛如果到位自然而然的发生那问题不大，但在氛围还未酝酿到足以让人心醉的时候，她可没办法直接说出这样的话。最后的最后，和洛克珊稍微表达了这一方面的烦恼以后，对方却诧异的给她来了一句：“姐们，妳认真的？反正妳现在偶尔也会抽烟，那就带点特殊香烟回去在她面前多抽两口怎么样？”听了洛克珊的话，朱迪陷入了沉思。

是啊，我怎么没想到呢？夜之城什么找不到啊……欸，不不不，这样好像……不太好……V知道了以后会不会……嗯……

就这么纠结着，纠结到她都没想起来什么时候手里就多了一盒带催情效果的香烟。

是了，好像是洛克珊那家伙，在看她化作石像以后就强行的将香烟塞到她怀里。「什，什么？妳……」「别什么了，这也是以前剩下来的，我以后也用不上，就给妳吧？还是说……妳宁愿给自己搞点性偶行为芯片？」听了洛克珊的话，朱迪呆了片刻便立刻反驳道：「怎么可能呢！这，好吧……谢了。」反正说再多也没用，还不如老老实实的把东西收下。「那么，祝妳好运。」

回到家以后，朱迪取出了一根香烟，再把余下的香烟藏到了鱼缸后面。随后她坐在沙发上，闻了闻手里的那根香烟，有点甜，但不腻人，只不过她分辨不出这香味是什么。手里的香烟就像纾压玩具一样被她把玩着，她时而转动着香烟，时而用烟嘴敲打着桌子，显得有那么些……燥。眼看着临近V平常回家的时间，朱迪决定先洗个澡。

窗外月色渐显，V也终于到家。

「嘿V，妳回来啦！」朱迪甜甜地笑着，每次看到V她总是无法抑制嘴角的笑容，哪怕此时此刻她心里的「大计划」让她有些害羞和不安。与此同时，她心里的燥热也随着V触碰自己时涌到了脸上。「呼，我回来了亲爱的。」V抱了抱朱迪，蜻蜓点水般在朱迪脖颈之间亲吻着，随后吸了一口气。「妳闻着真让人感到舒服……」

V一边吸着朱迪身上的味道，一边在心里嘲笑自己是在什么大型吸猫现场吗？可朱迪身上的味道实在是香得让人太舒服了！不过，那股味道就像她平时在用的沐浴露还掺杂了别的什么。V的动作让朱迪感觉心里痒痒的，她憋红了脸把V稍微推开，声音有些颤抖地说：「累了吧？帮妳放了热水，可以先去泡个澡喔！」「嗯？泡完会和妳一样香吗？」「嗯唔……可能？不过我家小南瓜平时的味道就很好闻了。」闻言，V就拉起了衣领子嗅了嗅，随后皱着眉头看着朱迪：「妳是认真的吗？」朱迪没忍住笑出声，她伸手揉了揉V的脑袋，「小傻子……」自从V和自己确立关系以后，对方很显然除了话变多以外，也变得更活泼……更……傻里傻气？

虽说她和V在一起以后也是这样，本来自己在心里那潭死水挣扎着，都快窒息死去，有个人却用小花铺出一条路来，然后把她从水里捞起来，再用花朵糖果蜂蜜制成的小马车带她远走高飞；导致她现在连走路时都能蹦跶出春风得意的味道，散发的气质也自带粉红泡泡。

「妳的脸好红……」V用手背探了探朱迪的额头，很烫，但不像是发烧。「总之，妳快去洗！」朱迪凑上前亲了亲V的脸颊，接着把她往浴室方向推了一把。盯着朱迪看了好一会儿以后，V并没有看出什么异常，便乖乖地应了一声就往浴室走。

朱迪看着V的背影，自言自语道：「哎……差点就先把自己交代上了。」

是的，她在等待V回家的时候，试着抽了一根洛克珊给的香烟。抽完她就觉得自己浑身上下没有一处是「正常人」该有的体感。就像她的脖颈处虽是敏感地带，但也不至于在V亲亲自己，把自己当成猫在吸的时候，她就热得没边，甚至能清晰地感觉到体液从下身涌出。这时候如果V继续做点什么，肯定能摸到她湿透的内裤。啊，真丢人……朱迪摸了摸自己发高烧般的脸颊，有一种挖了坑还未等对方跳下去，自己就先下去在里边给对方垫着了。洛克珊这烟，只能说……在由她本人体验过以后可以确定百分百有用，而且效果超强力。

哎，都到这份上了，不继续好像太亏了。破罐子破摔呗，又不是没有做过对吧？真有啥事就赖这烟有问题好了。

下定决心的朱迪猫咪表示她什么都不虚。

当V穿着浴袍擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，朱迪已经点好了香烟，放在了烟灰缸上，就这么让它燃烧着，仿佛这点的不是香烟，而是檀香。

神他妈催情檀香。

「过来，宝贝。」朱迪拍了拍边上的位置，示意V坐到一旁。「嗯？」V走到朱迪边上坐了下来。V刚坐下，朱迪就听见对方说：「诶，原来妳身上的味道是这个香烟吗？」

就是现在！

「试试？」「我不抽——」原本想说自己根本不抽烟的V想了想，好像从认识朱迪到现在，只要是她给自己递的烟，自己就没有拒绝过，挠了挠头便立马改口道：「——不太爱抽烟，妳知道的。」「来嘛，试试看！」「好好好，试试，试试。」也就在这个时候，V才从朱迪的神情间察觉到接下来好像会有什么事儿发生。但想想朱迪也不会伤害自己，她便不再多想，乖乖地吸了一口朱迪举到嘴边的烟。

「怎么样？」V吸了吸鼻子，点了点头回答：「这香烟味道还真特别？哈，说真的，妳要是不让我看，我会以为妳这是点的香精之类的东西。」「这是洛克珊给我的。」「她最近好吗？」「还不错，她说，过段时间也许会离开夜之城吧……真好。」就这么有一搭没一搭的说着话，V开始有了奇异的感觉。

明明是大冬天，屋内的智能恒温器设定得恰到好处，不会太冷也不会太热，很适合拉上心爱的人拥抱着一起入睡。

V却感觉很热很热，由内至外的，热。

她看着那个刚刚坐在自己腿上的女人，深深地吸了一口气。

操，真他妈见鬼了，怎么深呼吸以后感觉更热了呢？

「我说……宝宝，妳到底抽的什么玩意儿？」朱迪听着V的话，调皮的又吸了一口烟，往V脸上轻轻地呼，「妳猜？」V有些无奈地抱着朱迪的腰，微微用力让她更贴近自己，以防这家伙玩过头一个不小心就往后倒。其实不用朱迪回答，用屁股想她也知道这抽的是什么玩意儿了。朱迪现在仅仅是坐在她腿上，用着自己的下半身若有似无的摩擦着她的大腿就让她口干舌燥，下身分泌液多得开始让自己感到难过。

难过并不是因为V不喜欢，而是她现在才发现，眼前这只小野猫其实和自己一样，心里的情欲有这么这么的深，而她却从来没有主动做些什么。而朱迪呢？朱迪很照顾她的身体和心理状态，所以打那以后就不曾主动地要求什么，因为只有V才清楚自己的身体状况，这也表示朱迪是默认决定权在于V。可以说……在朱迪身上，V感受到了前所未有的爱。正因为朱迪对自己的爱，V才觉得难过，难过于自己这段时间以来用着不同的借口去逃避和朱迪更亲密的接触。但现在，对方却用上了催情香烟？自己该有多失败才会让女朋友要干到这程度才能醒悟过来啊？

V一直以来都很害怕。

她害怕如果朱迪已经彻底习惯了自己的一切，而自己最后真的走了，那自己这个小宝贝怎么办？但这样的逃避……对朱迪一点都不公平。想到这儿，V忽然就紧抱着朱迪，将头埋到了她的胸口，用着很小的声音说对不起。朱迪诧异的张了张嘴，这真是让人有些意想不到的发展啊……她呼了一口气说道：「好了好了，没事呢。」

朱迪摸着V还未干透的发尾，手指将头发卷起又轻缓地放开，来回的把玩着。她能感觉到胸口上V呼出的热气，还有呼吸的频率。

既然朱迪都这么主动了，自己作为夜之城雇佣兵界最大名鼎鼎且狂拽酷炫的V，怎么可以示弱呢？

V承认，她从第一次看见朱迪就感觉心里有个小火苗在跳动，随后每一次的交流都让这团火慢慢的变大，大到有一天，她发现在朱迪面前自己的言行举止比平日还傻，也更容易害羞。回想过去，V也不是没有和女人做爱的经验，但是和心爱的女人做爱这件事，她真真是第一次。正因为如此，当时她的脑子是懵的，处于半当机状态。从一开始自己就是被半引导着完成整个过程，甚至自己也只在一开始上了朱迪一次，后面好几次都是自己被朱迪操得死去活来，高潮了好几次……

事后想起来这事儿的V，总想自己当天的表现是不是就像个新手一样，明明这活儿挺好的啊，别的不说，你看看你看看，这拆枪再重装的速度和手势，灵活不灵活？呵呵，顶个屁用。V是恨不得给自己来上一拳然后问问自己当时为何如此没用。既然第一次没表现好，那这次就要做得比第一次更好。

想到就做。

「我要妳。」V腾出一只手伸进了朱迪的小背心里，将小背心里的内衣往下扯，让朱迪的双乳就这么和小背心亲密接触着。V的手覆上朱迪的右胸开始轻揉着，然后隔着衣服轻咬了一口朱迪早就凸起的乳尖，随即便用嘴唇包覆它吸吮着，在吸吮的同时舌尖偶尔会去挑弄那个挺立的地方。这突如其来的袭击让朱迪没忍住叫了出来：「啊嘶——操……哈啊……」V抬起头，有些小委屈地看着朱迪说：「不喜欢？」「不，继续……」怎么可能不喜欢，她可太爱这种被细心疼爱的感觉了，只不过自己的身体比平时还要敏感，V又搞突袭的……而且，而且这衣服布料本身碰到乳头就让她痒得很，更别说V的唾液把它沾湿以后，需要用更强力一些的力量去吸吮自己乳头。

朱迪的身体已经完完全全的热了起来，平日里好好躲藏着的阴蒂已经完全的显露于外，但V似乎没有马上进入正题的打算，惹得朱迪此时只能摩擦着对方的大腿作为缓解内心燥热的办法。她轻轻地扭动着腰，就像最性感热情的舞蹈家在恋人的腿上舞动着，敏感的阴蒂在接触到V大腿肌肤的时候让她的脑袋开始无法正常思考，只能凭着情欲去行动。

V能感觉到大腿上的湿润，但她并没有马上去回应自家小野猫的要求，反而是坏心眼地挑逗着对方每一根神经。虽然她能理解朱迪动用一点点小手段的想法，甚至是感谢，但动了歪脑筋的坏猫咪还是得稍稍地惩罚一下吧？

「V哈……V……」V开始从朱迪的胸口往上亲吻，直到她来到锁骨上的玫瑰时，却是用舔的一路从朱迪的咽喉处舔到下巴，趁着朱迪微微张嘴喘息的时候将舌头伸了进去，勾引着朱迪与自己交缠，等到朱迪开始想要更多的亲吻的时候，V停了下来，直到朱迪无意识的伸出舌头寻找自己，她才再次凑上前，用嘴唇含着朱迪的舌头吸吮着，激烈程度仿佛她急切的想把朱迪彻底的吃掉，化为自己的血肉一般。朱迪接下来的每个喘息和话语，就这么被V吃掉。

两个人光是亲吻就已经像是做了场剧烈的运动，更别说情动的朱迪都快把V当作自己的专属自慰小枕头，而V那坏家伙，偶尔还会在朱迪的下半身离开自己大腿的时候，主动地顶起大腿去摩挲朱迪的下半身。

随着朱迪摩擦V大腿的动作越来越快，她下意识地屈下身子紧紧地抱着V，让自己能够更好地施力。朱迪的喘息声就在V耳边不断地来回撩动她的情绪，她好想马上进入这个撩人小猫的身体，感受她身体的温度。在催情效果下朱迪很快地就达到了第一次高潮，而V，终于把手伸向了朱迪的阴蒂上。她在朱迪耳边轻声说着，「这样就满足了吗？」朱迪轻声一哼，仿佛是在暗示V她根本没出什么力，都是朱迪自己在忙活。

本身高潮后身体仍有余韵，更为敏感，更别说还经过了催情香烟的刺激……在V的手指捻着朱迪的阴蒂时，朱迪抖了抖，倒吸了一口气，有些幽怨地说：「小南瓜……妳太坏了……」「唔……但我爱妳呀。」「……操……你知道吗？这样很犯规……」

V像是在抚慰朱迪般温柔地搓揉她的阴蒂好一会儿后，便抱着朱迪站了起来，让朱迪坐在了沙发上。她的手穿过朱迪的腿下，然后捧着朱迪的大腿，将她稍微往下拉，调整了一下姿势。此时的V，正跪在朱迪双腿间，只要她愿意，她随时都能将脸埋上去，然后好好地品味自家恋人甜美的味道。这样双腿呈M字型的模样让朱迪很害羞，明明自己意乱情迷地将V当作「自慰工具人」时都没有感到太害羞……

看着朱迪并拢双腿的动作，V就没忍住笑了出来道：「也许妳下次该买媚药，而不是催情香烟。」言下之意，催情香烟固然催情，但还不足以让朱迪彻底地忘了廉耻心。「不准笑！」V无奈地摇了摇头，便捧起朱迪的腿，开始亲吻她的脚板、然后是脚趾、接下来是她的脚踝、小腿肚、膝盖……「亲爱的，这没什么可好害羞的，妳不也是用嘴巴让我舒服过吗？」「那可不一样！」「哈，怎么就不一样了？」

「可能，当时腿张得最开的是妳不是我？」朱迪很是认真地想了一下才回答。V瞬间就笑岔气，这回答还真是出乎她的意料。「小宝贝，现在可容不得妳耍赖说不了哦？」夜之城最强雇佣兵怎么可能会被朱迪的小小抗拒阻挠呢？而小野猫朱迪在V试图掰开她双腿的时候，其实也悄悄地放松了不少。

她想，也许刚刚只是一时之间没反应过来姿势的改变所以才会感到那么的害羞吧？毕竟……刚刚人还坐着呢，V也没办法顺利看到自己的表情还有其他部位，这一下子就被看得清清楚楚的……更别说朱迪真的能感觉到自己这爱液流出的量比平时还要多很多，其实真的很让人害羞很要命诶！

就这样，V很顺利的再一次来到了朱迪的小花园。因为充血还有爱液而显得更为饱满湿润的阴户让V没忍住咽了咽口水，她并不是没有看过朱迪的身体，或者说，她有的朱迪也有，但不知道为什么，她就是会觉得，嗯……我的宝贝全身上下都散发着一股很诱人很美好很好吃的味道。

V自认为是个粗人，要她唱着赞美诗去赞颂造物主为朱迪打造的身体，她做不到；她只能粗俗地说：「妳真美，我想把妳操得下不来床。」但V知道自己是在做梦。什么下不来床，朱迪才是那个早早就起床给自己泡了咖啡的女人。

她的手指摸了摸朱迪的小穴口，就着爱液往上轻轻滑动着手指，来到了挺立的阴蒂上。她含着朱迪的脚趾，舌头灵活的在上边打转着，手指也没有停止动作。这样的做法朱迪还真是没感受到过，被舔脚趾时的异样感觉让她更为兴奋，这让她感受到从未体验过的心理上的满足和安全感。一开始的羞耻感在V专注且深情地舔着自己每一根脚趾的时候，就已经荡然无存。

等到V开始认真进攻她下身的时候，爱液早已迎来第二次的泛滥。她还真不知道自己原来能这么湿，平日里安慰自己的时候要进去可能都够呛，但现在，V的中指很顺利的就进去了。因为还没彻底扩张过，所以朱迪的体内很紧实，但V缓缓进入自己的手指并没有给她带来任何的不适感，顶多是被占满的拥挤感。

朱迪可以感觉到，在自己身体内肆意进出的手指偶尔会往上钩，试图找出能让自己最兴奋的点；而V的嘴巴早已贴上自己的阴蒂，舌头和阴蒂接触时吸吮的声音在略微空荡的客厅回荡着，听起来就十分的羞耻，但……同样愉悦欢愉到了极点。「啊哈，哈V，操……哈哼……」朱迪并没有刻意忍耐着不发出任何声音，她只知道自己每一次的喘息声能让V更快乐更有动力；就如同她在V身下的时候，听到V叫着自己名字娇喘着同样会让她感到兴奋，甚至……有时候还会颅内高潮。

V每一次都会听着朱迪的喘息声来判断自己该怎么继续下去，直到她发现某个点让朱迪的反应更大时，她才满意的停了下来。这时候的朱迪有点懵，刚刚才感觉到超级舒服的，怎么就没了呢？只见V从她双腿间抬起头，变换了一下姿势整个上半身就俯到她面前。「亲我。」朱迪有些无语，敢情这人是找到了自己的G点A点还什么点所以过来要奖励的，哦，也许是威胁也说不定，妈的好想把她踹下去啊……自己不亲就不继续了是吧？

朱迪甜甜地笑着，勾了勾手指让V再凑过来一些。等到V凑近了自己，她就仰起上半身狠狠地咬住V的锁骨，直到好几秒以后才松开口。「嘶……」看着V疼得不行却不敢叫出来的样子，她很满意，这才亲了上去以示嘉奖。嗯哼，可别惹莫克斯帮的女人。

自知理亏的V再一次将手伸到了朱迪的臀下，重新调整了朱迪的姿势准备让这女人感受一下自己的战斗力。朱迪现在的姿势比起先前，可以更好地让V活动自己的手指让朱迪快乐起来，也能继续亲亲朱迪，舔舔对方可爱的胸部。刚刚勉强插入两根手指以后没多久就找到了朱迪敏感的点，所以V也没有急着发力，而是一边亲吻着朱迪一边缓慢的在对方身体里滑动，直到她偶尔在朱迪身体里掰开两根手指的时候那股紧实感变得微小，她才开始改变速度。

V一只手正温柔的抚摸着朱迪的胸部，下身那只手进行着活塞运动的同时又能够恰到好处的刺激到自己的阴蒂。原以为这已经是自己能感受到的愉悦的极限，结果V还亲了过来，两人舌头时而缠绕时而分开，V偶尔还会在两人深吻的时候用舌头舔着朱迪的上下颚，舔她的舌头。随着V动作的加快，朱迪的娇喘声变得越来越重。

V这时候又重新把头埋了下去，一边用手指刺激着朱迪最敏感的点，一边用舌头挑拨着朱迪的阴蒂。

朱迪只感觉瞬间充满了尿意，她现在就想尿出来，所以感觉有点别扭，有些放不开。虽然自己的经验不算少，加上职业关系她也不是不知道自己这个状态是怎么回事，但她和那些前任们在一起做爱的时候，大多数时候都是以Top的身份为主，所以怎么说呢……就是不太习惯被这么细心爱护吧。像是看出来了朱迪的窘迫，V俯身轻吻朱迪的额头，柔声安慰着她：「小宝贝，放轻松。」看着V真诚的眼睛，朱迪点了点头。重新调整了自己的情绪以后，她开始放宽心享受V带给她的快感，彻底的放开了自己。

每一次V的舌头从下往上舔弄的时候，朱迪的下臀都会自然的微微往前扭动，就像是身体很努力的在贴合V的舌头一样。V炙热的舌头，在朱迪私处上呼出来的温热呼吸，握着她的乳房轻揉着长着厚茧的手……还有，在身体里那两根不断地深入浅出画满她身体形状的手指，这一切都让朱迪没办法不跟着V带给自己的愉悦扭动身体。「V……天，哈啊……宝贝，呜嗯——」朱迪伸手把挡住V脸庞的前额长发往后拨，免得她不小心吃到了自己的头发；这时候她发现V正抬眼看着自己，两人眼神对视的那瞬间，朱迪只觉得自己已经要高潮了。

「呜……哈啊，哈啊……快，快一点……V……操……」当朱迪弓起下半身颤抖着，一只手也情不自禁地按在了V的头上时，V将左手伸到了朱迪的身下，托着她的臀部更卖力地舔她的阴蒂，手指从有节奏的插入抽出变成了激烈的全速抽插，就像是想把自己对朱迪的爱完全宣泄出来一样。「就这样，哈啊……V，快，让我……呜嗯，让我哈，宝贝哈啊……宝贝让我，唔高潮……」第二次高潮让朱迪最后几近痉挛的摊在了沙发上，一股热液也在她高潮时往外喷出，让V脸上湿漉漉的。而V这家伙，还在不断地舔着朱迪甬道内流出的透明黏液，手指也没有停下抽插的动作。V的架势仿佛是想开启第三轮战斗，但当她抬起头看见朱迪拼命喘着粗气的模样，她忍住了，然后慢慢地停下了自己的动作。

V坐了起来，坐到朱迪身边，然后让朱迪将头枕在自己腿上。她轻抚着朱迪的脸，有点后悔白费了前面两个月的时间没有和朱迪再多做一些。「V……」「嗯？」「现在先让我歇会儿，呼……妳等着……」朱迪说着狠话，但脸上的潮红还有那喘不过气的模样让这一切显得杀伤力不足。「别急，夜晚还长着呢，小宝贝。」

朱迪仰视着V，伸出一根手指刮了下V的鼻子说：「妳确定妳待会儿承受得住？」说笑了，如果以第一次做爱时的战斗力来看，受不了的可能性会更高一些。但不知道为什么，V脱口而出的，却是她这一晚最后悔的一句话，「我赌妳没办法把我操得向妳求饶。」话一说完，朱迪就咯咯咯地笑了出来，「好啊，小南瓜，赌就赌！」完犊子，我这是什么脑子什么嘴啊……V有些懊悔，刚准备装可怜开口撤回刚刚说的话，朱迪就抢先一步说了一句：「你们雇佣兵的信誉挺重要的吧？」

啧！不就是被操到睡不醒吗？V感觉今天身体状况还不错，她就不信这次会败给朱迪。

唔要不……趁现在再让这家伙高潮个几次？V低头看了眼朱迪，只见对方正闭目养神。

好，那就再来几次。

※※※※※※

V真的没想过朱迪能够做到这种程度。V也就是趁着朱迪闭目养神的时候又开始撩拨她，然后让她躺在自己腿上去了一次，紧接着玩了三次edging。现在呢？现在这女人笑得老灿烂了，但是那笑容背后让V忍不住背脊发凉。看着眼前这女人慢条斯理的穿上假阳具，她有那么瞬间想装晕，但身上的弱点早已对方掌握得死死的；要是晕没装成还要忍住不喘息真的太为难自己了。唉，小猫咪的报复心也太重了点。

「那个，嗯，宝贝……我，刚刚就是，那什么，增加情趣，妳懂的。」

「我怎么会不懂呢？既然我的小南瓜这么有情趣，我更加要跟上呀对不对？」

朱迪一边笑着一边将假阳具插入了V的身体里，假阳具的尺寸比V能承受的大上了一些，但依然在可接受范围内。在这之前，V就被朱迪用手指搞到两次阴道高潮，一次口交，一次一边口交一边插入……当然了，最后一次的插入很明显就是在为此刻做准备。当时朱迪的两根手指从V身体里拔出来的时候，会将手指并拢；插入进去以后，就再次将手指撑开，如此重复循环，直到第三根手指能够勉强的塞入。第三根手指插入身体的时候说不上疼，就是觉得很撑很酸。但朱迪插入三根手指以后，就没有再继续动作，反而是半趴在V身上，开始和她接吻。好吧好吧，现在V总算知道为什么会有这么一个过程了，敢情是让自己适应三根手指的粗度呢。

「操……朱……嘶朱迪……」

再来几次V觉得自己可能就要义体过热了。

平时软软绵绵甜甜糯糯的那个小野猫，像现在这样操着自己的时候却英气得不行；这种反差感反而让V的心脏跳得更快，满脑子的这就是属于我的女人，只有我才看得见这样的她，也只有她才能这样操我。兴许是这样的念头让V变得更为兴奋，表现出来的模样也比前面还要热情许多。这反而让朱迪大为不爽，怎么，是我前面技术不好还是什么？套个假阳具妳倒是热情起来了？朱迪哼笑了一声，伏在V的身上更为粗暴的抽插着V。结果就是搞得她的腰有点酸……所以在V快高潮的时候，朱迪把假阳具抽了出来，然后摘掉。「妳好像很喜欢这个？」朱迪拿起沾满了V淫水的假阳具在她面前晃了晃，没有意识到朱迪为什么这么问的V，老老实实的把心里话说了出来。

「也不是说喜欢这个，就是……嗯……」V有点害羞，但比起害羞，她浑身上下可难受了，本来都快高潮了却被硬生生打断，打断就打断，怎么还带问问题的啊？但不管怎么说，她在意识到自己因为想太多而错失了几个月和朱迪做爱的时间后，她就已经下定决心，要对朱迪坦白自己的想法，不能总藏着掖着。「我可以告诉妳，但是妳不能笑。」「妳说吧。」V的话让朱迪意识到，好像自己吃了个奇怪的醋。「啊啊啊啊——我就是喜欢看妳这样操我的样子啦——」「等等，妳说，喜欢……看？」「是呀，很……帅气？」V伸手摸了摸朱迪的脸，接着又摸到了朱迪的嘴唇上。

「哈——妳逃过一劫了。」朱迪张嘴含住了V的手指，一边舔一边上下吞吐着，末了还亲了亲V的指尖。因为朱迪的动作过于色气，让V没忍住看呆了，一时之间没来得及提问。等到她反应过来刚刚朱迪说的话时，对方早已换了个姿势。「欸？等等等等，妳刚刚说……逃过一劫？」「有时候说妳傻得冒泡还真是没错。」

朱迪决定无视V写着问号的小眼神儿，她可还没玩够这家伙呢。

有了刚刚假阳具的扩张，V的身体可以毫无障碍的让朱迪的三根手指都插进去。在知道V也能阴道高潮以后，朱迪最喜欢的，还是一边给她口交一边用自己的手指把她操到喘不过气。手指之间都是恋人温热的体香，再听听对方因为自己的一举一动而频频发出平日里绝对听不见的娇喘声……真棒。「唔啊……宝，哈啊宝贝……唔嗯……」「喜欢吗？」「喜啊……嗯喜欢啊……」

老实说，朱迪又何尝不喜欢看见V在自己身下温驯得叫着呢？

嘿，那个跳出来能让帮派份子乖乖闭嘴走人的女人，只有我可以看见她现在这副淫靡的样子。

随着朱迪抽插的速度加快，V好几次都达到了高潮的边缘。她觉得这种要去不去的感觉很刺激，很爽，但同时间又很担心朱迪下一次又给她来一次edging。于是她没忍住，两条腿摆在了朱迪的肩膀上，试图用这种方式让朱迪继续。V心里的想法早已被看穿，但想想V刚刚的回答自己还挺满意，朱迪也不准备再刺激她了。「这么想高潮吗，V？」「呜想……」V带着些许哭腔乖乖地回答，她可不想再遭罪了。这积累的快感已经越来越多，再不让她高潮一次她真的会在下次edging结束达到高潮的时候爽到脑子空白的。朱迪拍了拍V的大腿，示意她把脚松开，接着又说了一句：「亲我呀。」

操！

V仿佛看到了朱迪头上长出了两根恶魔角。只不过，她不敢咬朱迪，在朱迪凑过来的时候，她只想「将功补过」，舌头还未等朱迪完全张开嘴就硬是钻了进去，贪婪的吸取着朱迪嘴里的唾液。透过V的亲吻，朱迪能够感受到对方的急切。不闹了，不闹了，再闹下去……朱迪在心里摇了摇头，她刚刚脑子里都是之前看过的一个超梦，那女孩被自己的爱人操到昏厥，真正意义上的爽到意识空白，就像断片一样。要真是这样，V的身体真的会受不了。

朱迪喜欢接吻。她喜欢接吻时对方在自己嘴里搅动的感觉，有时候光是接吻，她都觉得自己可以达到一定程度的高潮。她不知道V是不是也和自己一样，但可以肯定的是，此刻的V在和自己舌头互相纠缠的时候，下身的摆动幅度也越来越大，就像是在告诉朱迪，妳快一点，妳快让我高潮。

「唔——」因为嘴巴被朱迪封住，达到高潮时的V也只能用鼻腔和喉头发出高潮时的娇喘。那声音听起来呜嘤呜嘤的，让朱迪更是没忍住在V高潮以后持续的刺激V的阴蒂。刚刚是阴道高潮，这次是阴蒂高潮，连着达到不同的高潮让V再也撑不住，双腿软得禁不住疯狂颤抖，而朱迪在这时候感觉到一股湿热从手里满溢出来。朱迪亲了亲V的额头，她猜V还没意识过来发生了什么，但也有可能她意识到了，只是不想去管，陷入了半昏厥的状态。

嘶……好像，做得有点过火。

但是当朱迪听着V断断续续地说着她不要了要死了，就忍不住笑。

对不起啊小南瓜，但我真的很想笑。

『「我赌妳没办法把我操得向妳求饶。」』

笑归笑，朱迪还是好好的替V清理了一番。别看V的身材瘦瘦的，身上的肌肉那可都是实打实的。五十斤肥肉能和六十斤肌肉比吗？所以把V抱回房睡觉这个操作就算了，朱迪很肯定自己是抱不动V的，但是就这样坐在沙发上陪对方睡一宿也挺好。V在那之后就没有哼过声，过了好一会儿，朱迪听见了V打呼的声音。

这是她们确定关系以后第一次做爱，感觉比她们当时第一次做的感受还要深，也更为激烈。也许……这就是两个确认关系，彼此相爱的人在一起时才能感受到的满足感？似乎……不亚于当时一起潜水时彼此互相交缠在一块的情感。下次应该可以录一个……她们做爱的超梦？不过到时候难受的可能就是自己了，毕竟到时候是她来编辑后制，一个人要承担两个人的心情和欢愉实在是……话虽如此，朱迪还是默默记下了这个想法。

她吸了吸鼻子，整个客厅都是她和V情欲的味道。

这味道，真好闻。

-END-

我不知道我写了什么，对不起。  
但这是JVJ的第一篇文所以，对不起归对不起，OOC归OOC，还是可以纪念一下的（。  
以及纸片人真好，大家都可以阴道高潮（？）  
不要杀我。


End file.
